An apparatus for cutting a steel plate profile, profile bar, or the like can comprise a roller conveyor, at least one driven feed roller, a cutting torch mounted behind (downstream of) the driven feed roller in the positive or forward feed direction, and a burr or torch-flashing removal device.
A workpiece lying on the rolling-conveyor bed is movable both in the positive feed direction and the negative (rearward) feed direction, while the cutting torch is movable transversely to both feed directions.
Furthermore the burr removal device is mounted under the workpiece to be cut. A workpiece to be cut is held sufficiently rigidly on the roller bed, for example with the usual devices. By the positive feed direction is meant the principal direction in which the workpiece moves through the apparatus. The negative feed direction is the opposite direction and corresponds to comparatively small backwards motions required during operation.
Motion in the positive feed direction, the negative feed direction, and a transverse adjustability in the position of the burner torch are required for the cutting work. Any of the guiding motions required for cutting and cutting shapes can be made or generated with these degrees of freedom available.
Thus pieces can be cut out of the workpiece, for example rectangular pieces. However during cutting a so-called burr "beard" or torch flashing arises on the underside of the workpiece. This irregular formation is sufficiently large so that upon negative feed motion of the workpiece it encounters the driven feed roller and in many ways disturbs and impairs the precision of the feed.
An apparatus for cutting a steel section, profile bar and the like is described in German utility model DE-GM No. 83 30 463. Here the burr removal mechanism is equipped with nozzles, which direct a pressurized fluid or gaseous medium on the place where the burrs occur. The burrs are acted upon by the pressurized medium in the fluid state and so to speak are blasted away. This technique leads to troubling contamination of the entire apparatus; chiefly much spattering occurs. It is especially disturbing that no smooth surface is formed where the burrs are blasted away by the pressurized medium.